Unexpected But Definitely Not Unwelcome
by Feetie7
Summary: Tony wasn't used to people being there all the time, then the avengers moved in. Now he notices everything he does and tries to keep small things, that his father considered weak, hidden. All the while the Winter Soldier is waiting to make his move and who is he actually after Steve or Tony or is it Bucky trying to find himself? eventual Tony/Steve/Bucky.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first ever fic so please don't chew me up and spit me out!

I unfortunately own none of the Avengers, it all goes to Marvel!

So without further ado, Here we go

Unexpected But Definitely Not Unwelcome

Stereotypical, thats what this entire thing was. It was also cliche, but as thunder and lightning shook Stark tower, the group huddled closer together in the media room watching Dracula. Tony Stark would never admit that the weather made him tense especially when all the other members in the room acted like they couldn't even hear the deep rumbles in the distance.

Storms had always made Tony tense but no one would know that, because the one and only time he admitted storms startled him was to his Father, Howard Stark, who then proceeded to lock him outside the mansion all night at the age of 4. True to his title as a child prodigy Tony never went to Howard, named such because he refused to think of him as Father, for anything. At first he tried to impress Howard with his brilliance and his creations starting with a circuit board and moving on to create sentimental trinkets like a taser/pen for his Mother to keep with her at all times. He then advanced to building engines and military weaponry that outdid most of SI's. Howard didn't even glance at him and even though Tony could accept that Howard would never like him let alone love him he still carried a tiny bit of hope in his heart that someday he would impress Howard so much that he would have no choice but to love him. That hope was finally killed with drugs, alcohol, and meaningless sex when he got to MIT. He decided that if Howard would not glance at him for being that talented prodigy then he was done. Done being a Stark and all the bullshit that came with it and done being not good enough than a man that he was smarter than.

Sitting in the media room surrounded by the Avengers during a storm and still holding onto the hatred he felt toward Howard it was easy to say that Tony Stark had daddy issues. From the very moment that the team moved in everyone knew that they would face extreme consequences if they brought up Howard. Tony wasn't the only one with family issues, practically all the Avengers had issues with there families or lack thereof. The only difference between there issues and Tony's is that Howard Stark may have died but he had his fingers in a lot of pies. Meaning he was directly involved with the formation of Shield, AIM, and Hydra. Though the latter of the two were not his creation but the creation of men and women that wanted to see him dead, he still had his part to play in both of the organizations and their advancements.

Tony wasn't judging Howard, well not for that at least but with each day that passed it seemed like Tony was learning new things about Howard that he just wished would've stayed buried. The latest being Howard's tests on mutants. Tony hadn't been able to leave the tower for about a week now. Each time he tried he was mobbed by either supporters of mutant registration or mutants that think that Tony knew about these tests. After the last little squirmish that ended with one of Tonys bodyguards in the hospital with a concussion, Pepper demanded that Tony stay in till SI could release a formal statement and hopefully this would pass without anyone getting hurt to badly. Tony did not take well to being held hostage in his own tower but he did understand that while Pepper did end the relationship it didn't mean that she stopped being Tony's best friend.

Tony jumped out of his ongoing thoughts when a significantly closer and louder boom of thunder made him literally jump. And then it was awkward. Sitting on the other side of the love seat that Tony had chosen as his seat for the evening was Steve Rogers who's blue eyes seemed to pierce the darkened room and latch onto Tony's . Thankfully it was dark enough in the room that no one saw the blush that was climbing up Tonys cheeks. He had to get out of there before anyone else caught him startled by a little storm so in a true Tony Stark move he stretched his entire body up until it popped and cracked sufficiently enough to catch everyones attention.

"As much fun as this has been, and it really has been a ball, watching a black and white movie when the TV that _I_ created, which is known for its enhancement of color and clarity of picture, is being put to great use, Im afraid I must bid you all farewell." With that speech out of the way Tony got to his feet in a way that made him seem nonchalant and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going Stark?" And there it was, the question he was just a little to slow to leave before having to answer. He did have to answer it because it was Natasha asking. Natasha being the Black Widow, being the extremely attractive women that could kill Tony with her sexy thighs and he would be okay with it. So he drew up his best smirk and turned to face all the Avengers staring at him. Not to be undone Tony just smirked wider and replied as carefree as he possibly could when talking to one of the most dangerous assassins in the world.

"Wherever I damn well please, spidie". And before she could get up and kill him for calling her spidie, he turned around and entered the elevator. He released his breath only when the elevator doors closed faster than normal and began to move towards his workshop.

"JARVIS, have I ever told you how much I love you!"

"Only when you are drinking, sir."

"Ass" Tony responded as fondly as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve watched as the elevator closed and went down to the workshop taking Tony with it.

"Soooo," Clint drawls out. "anyone else think that was odd?" Natasha just turned her gaze back to the movie muttering something about spidie. Steve sighed, he wished he understood Tony and why he felt the need to hide himself in his workshop. This was one of the rare times that Steve has seen the man for more than a half hour. After there bumpy start Steve felt the need to apologize for saying what he did, but every time he tried to apologize, Tony brushed him off by saying he had work to do or had to call Pepper. Steve knew that Tony was emotionally damaged at the moment, the guy almost died and then his girlfriend tells him that its over.

Steve definitely feels for the man, but he also knows that Tony doesn't want his sympathy because every time he tries to let the man know that he would be there for him, he runs away with an excuse of something else thats important that has to be done or blah blah blah will happen. In fact now that Steve thinks about it, Tony runs away from just about any conversation Steve tries to initiate between the two of them.

A loud boom of thunder shook Steve from his thoughts and returned his attention to the movie. Dracula was rambling on about his bride and how she was a beauty, when Steve's thoughts returned to Tony. He definitely seemed on edge most of the time but tonight even more so than usual. It couldn't have been because Steve sat beside him? He remembered seeing Tony jump and catch his eye and blush. So a blush, maybe he was thinking of Pepper. Steve shouldn't not like Pepper, just because she hurt Tony and now he wouldn't talk to Steve. Wait how is that Peppers fault? Steve sighed again, making Bruce raise an eyebrow at him which he responded with a small smile and tried to return his attention to the movie. It was no use though his mind kept drifting back to Tony.

Why wouldn't the man talk to him. And if not him then anyone, just so Steve would know that he wasn't stuck in his workshop consuming alcohol by the bottles. Steve tried to shake himself, what was wrong with him? He hadn't had his thoughts as consumed by a person since Bucky, and no Steve couldn't go through that again. Not after what happened, no he couldn't, wouldn't ever again. But was he jealous of Pepper? He only met the woman a few times but she seemed like a swell gal. Steve sat quietly through the rest of the movie muddling around in his thoughts of Tony and Pepper and his underlying thoughts on Bucky which he refused to think harder on.

Bucky was his, his best friend and lover and every moment he was alive he had to remember that Bucky was gone. And it was hard, impossibly hard to continue on, to try to be happy and move on. Maybe thats why Steve was so focused on Tony. If he could focus on him and his problems then he wouldn't have to think of his. He wouldn't have to think about Peggy and Howard and Bucky.

Steve could feel eyes on him as the movie ended and the lights came up. Steve stood along with the others.

"That was a uh, interesting movie. Im glad I got to see it." The others stood around awkwardly not really sure what to do next. They simultaneously decided that the awkward tension was enough and went to their rooms. All except Steve who took the elevator to the workshop.

"JARVIS, how is he?" Steve asked tenderly.

"Sir, has managed to fall asleep on the workbench, Captain Rogers." JARVIS responded promptly.

Steve nodded and walked in to the the workshop. Sure enough there was the resident genius passed out in the most uncomfortable looking position. Enough was enough.

"Tony," Steve said gently shaking him awake.

"Whazzut, Stebeeee," Tony replied sleepily. Steve's cheeks turned red and he couldn't help but to think that Tony was adorable. His hair was ruffled everywhere and his pretty brown eyes were staring straight into his blue. Before he could think of the consequences Steve reached down and picked Tony up. Steve carried him out bridal style and took him to the elevator. Steve could feel Tony wiggling around trying to get out of his hold. Before Steve could decide to put him down Tony grabbed onto his shirt and snuggled deeper into his arms. Steve eventually got to Tonys bedroom and made to put him to bed. After finally getting the covers down he lowered Tony to the mattress but Tony wouldn't let go of him.

"Tony, your in bed, I gotta go, " Steve said awkwardly.

"Noooo, I don't, I don't wanna be alone." Steve looked down at Tony. He was just like him. Surrounded by people but at the same time all alone.

"Okay Tony I won't leave."

"Promise?" Tony mumbled, his half lidded eyes dropping.

"Yeah I promise." Steve moved Tony to the other side of his king sized bed and laid down not touching the other man. Tony mumbled something under his breath and rolled over onto Steve and mumbled something about repulsors. Steve huffed blowing Tonys hair out of his face. So much for never again, he could already tell that he was falling, hard.


End file.
